


Borders

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly every fight ends this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borders

Edward arched his back against the wall, Roy's mouth on his neck and Roy's hand in his pants. They had barely made it into the bedroom, Edward's shirt was on the stairs somewhere and Roy's military jacket and the skirt to the uniform were still downstairs, in the sitting room.

Not that either of those thoughts dominated Edward's mind right now. Roy's eyes were on him, and Edward tilted his head back, hips rising to meet Roy's hand.

"It's such a pity," Roy murmured, his breath warm on the flesh he'd just kissed. "You got too tall for me to be able to do you against the wall comfortably."

Edward grinned hugely, his bare shoulders flat against the aforementioned wall. "Nothing you can say, Mustang, will make me upset about that."

"Mm," Roy said, slipping Edward's trousers off his hips. "No more wall sex for us, then."

Roy slid down Edward's body as he helped his trousers and boxers off. "Hey now," Edward said, as his erection was revealed to the cool bedroom air. "There's a clause in there for blow jobs, I hope."

He lifted each foot as Roy removed his trousers, leaving Edward standing completely naked. Well, almost completely naked. Edward fingered the chain around his neck as Roy finished unbuttoning his own shirt. "A clause," Roy mused, a smirk settled firmly on his face. "You've been reading too many military documents lately, Edward."

"Shut up and suck my cock," Edward said irritably, resting his automail hand on Roy's head and urging him forward. Roy laughed then, putting both his hands on Edward's hips to steady him.

He nosed at Edward's erection and kissed down the side of it. "And then?" Roy prompted, his voice a low rumble. Edward's eyes were heavy on him, a dark gold laced with lust.

"And then if you do it good enough I'll even let you fuck me." Edward's grip tightened on Roy's hair a second before Edward realized that was his automail hand.

"I'll make you come screaming," Roy promised huskily, before swallowing him down.


End file.
